


【智雅】失恋圣诞

by joannlee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannlee/pseuds/joannlee
Kudos: 4





	【智雅】失恋圣诞

搬来这里已经有好几天了。行李家具全部整理好了之后，大野智立即把房间的门关上，好几天都埋头画画。作息完全颠倒不说，他甚至记不清自己在这期间究竟有没有好好吃饭。

最后一笔落下，画纸上的女孩和平常一样灿烂，凭着记忆描绘仍然这么惟妙惟肖，不知道是因为大野智的用心至深或是身为画家的专业技能所致。

大野智退开看了几眼，明明是好几天下来的心血，他却在旁边抓起了刀片，心一横抓起了画板就要把画毁掉，刀片正要对着画中女孩的脸颊处刺下去的那刻，大野智又硬是在半空中停下了手。

敞开的窗袭进了凄冷的风，已经是深夜三点，他的肚子不知道已经响了多久，解决了手中的作业之后他才想起来自己已经把自己困了多久了。

放下了画板，出房间前他匆匆瞥了一眼那个画中的女孩，不知道想了什么，许久才关上房门离开。

这是两个失恋的男人的故事。

大野智对新家的格局不是特别清楚，连下楼梯都异常地小心翼翼。这个时间应该不会有人醒着才对，然而大野智看见了客厅亮着微光，墙壁倒映了一个男人的影子，随后不久，耳边还听见了细小的啜泣声。

他想起刚住进来的时候房东说招的访客只有他一人，整个房子只有房东和他两个人住。即使已经记不起来房东究竟长什么模样，但大野智还是没办法把客厅那像是受伤幼崽的悲泣和房东的印象重叠。

他也没有去窥探别人的心思，只是要想解决饥饿就得跨过客厅绕到厨房那头。大野智踌躇了一阵子，最后还是抬脚穿梭在黑暗的角落，暗自祈祷对方不要注意到自己的存在。

对方背对着他，确实没察觉到身后的动静。大野智瞄到了那神似盆栽的后脖颈，仰头印完酒杯里的酒之后那完美的曲线差点就让他着了迷，要是手上抓着画纸和笔他一定会忍不住驻足在原地开始描绘。只是现在并不是这个时机不说，大野智瞥见那人的桌前摆了好多空酒瓶，也不知道一个人喝了多久了。

好不容易潜进了厨房，大野智打开了冰箱，但里头全都是红酒瓶。洗碗槽也堆满了用过的餐具，那个还在哭的落魄男人似乎过得挺惨的。

在他窝在房间里画画的期间，这楼下到底都发生了什么？

“……抱歉。”

突然在身后响起的声音吓了大野智一跳，他才注意到那个男人就倚靠在门边，泪眼婆娑地盯着自己看。

“我以为你已经搬走了……这几天完全没看见你，房间一点声音也没有。”那人吸了吸鼻子，哭得有点太狠，鼻子全给堵住了。“平常不是这么乱的，我等会儿……我明天就收拾。”

大野智想起来了，第一天住进来的时候他打量着眉开眼笑着帮自己搬行李的房东，唯一留下印象的就只有那人像是小鹿般的大眼睛，眼睫毛处的弧线如一笔带过的流畅、浓密的眉毛像画笔刷过般整齐、笑起来眼角的尾纹异常可爱、其中明亮不见底的墨珠仿佛能把他吸附住般深邃。

眼前的男人就是这样的双目。

“冰箱什么都没有，我煮泡面给你吧。”那人通红的眼角像是带着艳丽的妆，靠着嘴巴呼吸的唇微张，着实性感得很。

“不用了……”大野智轻声道。只是男人摇晃着身子绕过了他，挥了挥手示意无碍。

“只剩下泡面了，不吃你会饿死的。”相叶雅纪带着笑意说。也许是就真的喝太多了，他抓着热水壶的手在泡面上晃了晃。

“我来。”大野智终是看不下去，上前就要接过热水壶，忽地拉近距离的鼻息间尽是对方红酒的余韵，竟不自觉地握着了人的手。

“.…..”相叶雅纪眨了眨迷蒙的双眸，愣了三秒才抽回了手。“抱歉。”

要是平常的他被只是见了几面的男人碰了手，相叶雅纪估计会立即和人拉开大老远的距离。这会儿可能是喝醉，抑或是这寒冷的深夜中却异常温暖的掌心让他忍不住留念了几秒钟，手背变得不再冰冷，相叶雅纪盯着身为男人却很好看的手动作着，随即注意到人的手上沾着天蓝色的颜料。

“你会画画？”

闻言，大野智低头看了眼自己的手，大概是给那幅画德天空上色的时候粘上的。“嗯。”他点点头。“和你的睡衣同个颜色。”

相叶雅纪低头一看，还确实是同个颜色，他嘿嘿一笑，抓过大野智的手，用拇指抹开那片蓝色，使坏地把蓝色抹到了自己的脸上。

“？”大野智无法理解地皱起眉。

“蓝色很美。”相叶雅纪举起大野智的手，对准那片蓝色在自己的脸上抹了抹。乍看像是他蹭着人温暖的手，显得既亲昵又暧昧。

“你喝醉了。”大野智失笑，语气轻轻地安抚人，在人不注意的时候抽回了手。“这时间该去睡觉了吧？”

岂料相叶雅纪摇着头拒绝，回头到客厅抱着还没喝完的红酒瓶，像小孩子耍赖皮一样缩在沙发上。“不睡。小野也来陪我喝。”

“是大野。”大野智拿着泡面坐到了人的身边。这房东喝醉之后还真是千姿百态，明明上秒还是稳重男人的模样，这会儿还撒起娇来了。“这么喝你想搞坏自己吗。”

他抢走了人手中的酒瓶，顺带把其他空瓶子都收走。实现只停留在桌面和地板上，殊不知身后的人盯着自己的背影，双眸又是泛出了泪。等到相叶雅纪的鼻子被堵到逼着他用嘴巴吸气的那刻，大野智才察觉到不对劲。

“你怎么老是哭啊。”大野智哭笑不得地说。

听到这这句吐槽的相叶雅纪哭得更凶了，本来就好看的脸全皱在一起，一时半会根本没办法停下来。也不知道是遭遇了什么悲惨事件才能难受成这样，大野智收拾掉了空酒瓶之后又坐回到了人的身边，犹豫几分之后在人的大腿上拍了拍。

“等我一下。”他站起了身，在人注视下上了楼。

相叶雅纪坐在沙发上，目光始终停驻在楼梯的尽头。不知道为什么，这种时候有个人陪着确实让他好受很多，他还以为大野智会揪着自己问好多问题，结果光是自己在发泄，对方愣是一副不感兴趣的样子。

大野智领着画具下楼的时候，抬头就和房东对上了眼睛。他挤出了一个笑容，加快速度来到了人的身边。

“让我画你。”他说。

“什么？”

“让我画你。”

相叶雅纪开始怀疑自己是不是找到的房客会不会有点问题。

在他对于画家的印象里，最多是铁达尼号那个男主角。他总觉得画家要画人的背后总有不可言的原因，在这种月黑风高的夜晚，只有两个男人的房子——

他会不会就这样被陌生人吃抹干净了？！

思至此，相叶雅纪猛地一个战栗，看向大野智的目光都有些异样了。

“躺着，什么姿势都可以。”飞速吃完泡面之后的大野智铺平了白纸，随便指了沙发。“轻松点的姿势，需要维持一段时间。”

低头调整画具的大野智迟迟未听见对面动作的动静，重新抬头看见相叶雅纪仍然僵着脸站在原地，像是被定住了一般。

“想什么呢？”大野智问。

原本还醉醺醺的人一下就已经清醒了过来，相叶雅纪瞥了眼那边的大野智，缓缓咽了口水。“我……我不用脱衣服吧？”

“噗。”大野智忍不住笑出了声。“不用，我没那种兴趣。”

那就好……相叶雅纪大大地呼了口气，和平常一样栽进了沙发里，真的特别随便地躺了个位置，头枕着扶手处，双手交叉地外躺，目光朝向那边的大野智。

“这样就好吗？”

“这样就好。”

相叶雅纪看着人的手在画板之后动作，一时之间客厅里只剩下画笔在勾勒线条的声音。他不会画画，当模特也是第一次，视线也不知道应该停驻在哪，只好一直盯着人专注的神情。

——还有点帅。

和相叶雅纪对到眼的大野智偶尔会和人笑一笑，像是在安抚人稍安勿躁。他一开始也只是打算用这样的方式让相叶雅纪发困睡觉，不自觉间他的画板上已经有个大概的轮廓出来了。

许是太安静了，相叶雅纪满脑子的杂念也渐渐消失了。他只顾着眼前的人，喝酒之后的脑袋正逐渐清晰起来。

“昨、不，前天。”他突然打破了客厅这片宁静，看见对面的人闻言抬起了头。“失恋了。”

“.…..”大野智的手停了下来，却仍是一语不发，似乎在等着人把话接着说下去。

“我们从小就认识了。”相叶雅纪的声音沉稳沙哑。“可能他早就知道我喜欢他，但……他前天和我说他要结婚了。”

“和别的女生。”

“.…..”大野智又是盯着人沉默，这会儿手上的笔重新在纸上动作，仿佛没听见人说的话一样。

“而且啊，”相叶雅纪并不会觉得对面的人失礼，趁着这气氛一股脑地把内心的话都说了出来。“今天还是我的生日。”

“他说，生日快乐啊，又老一岁了。”

“才没有礼物呢，都多大的人了。”

“哦对，我要结婚了。”这样平淡的语气，就这样说出来了。

明明是在温暖的自家客厅里，相叶雅纪诉说完之后只感觉周围又是陷入了当时那冰冷的大雪天之中。对面的二宫和也把自己裹得圆圆的，嘴巴呼出来的白气很快就往旁边消散而去。

“你在听吗？”二宫和也见人没有反应，问了一句。

周围的人不曾停下脚步，只有他们两个人站在街边，匆匆路过的路人就像是提醒相叶雅纪时间还在走，对面的二宫和也还在等着自己的回应。他只记得自己傻愣在原地，脑袋糊成了一团，微张的嘴巴根本不知道说什么好。

“……恭喜。”他说，声音像是堵在喉间出不来。“太突然了，哈哈。”

“我也觉得很突然。”二宫和也笑着说。“请帖之后会送给你，回头见。”

所以才哭成这样啊。大野智见对面的人陷入了回忆之中，心中倒是能理解他的心情。因为特别巧的，他也在前几天才被女朋友给甩了。

同病相怜啊。大野智盯着人哭丧着的脸，如是想着。他突然就想到了楼上被放置的画，画上的女孩就是他相恋了好几年的前女友。

大野智手上的画笔再也没有停下来过，他一边挣扎着该怎么安慰人，一边专心处理手上的作品。重新抬头迎向相叶雅纪的双眸的那刻，大野智才注意到人不知道什么时候已经睡了过去，嘴巴微张着呼吸，靠在扶手的脸颊被挤出了一层软肉，睡相跟个小孩子一样。

他看向身后的时钟，原来已经画了好几个小时了。深色的窗帘还透进了晨曦的光，大野智揉了揉发酸的手腕，最后在画板上人的脸颊处抹上了天蓝色的颜料。

完成了。

素描的质感中尤为突兀的蓝色就像大野智对眼前的人的印象一样。但明明突兀，却不太显得违和。对于刚见面的房东，他只有值得继续探索的追求。对于相叶雅纪这样好似小孩般天真无邪的人，他不知道为何不想这么舍下人不管。

他起身给人盖上了毯子，喝了红酒之后相叶雅纪睡得特别熟，根本没被吵醒。大野智坐到了人大腿旁空出来的位置，盯着人的脸庞出了神。

“会过去的。”大野智的声音非常轻，像是同时说给自己一样。“生日快乐。”伸手在人的背上轻轻地拍了拍。

等到大野智收拾上楼，相叶雅纪嘴角忽地勾了一下，似乎梦见了什么美梦。

本以为房东宿醉的状态会十分难受，特意早起准备给人做早餐的大野智一步步下了楼阶后，瞥见客厅竟已经变得十分干净，窗帘和玻璃窗都被人打开，早晨的阳光暖洋洋地直射进来，庭院的植物在这里看也一目了然，乍看像是绿意盎然的美景一般。

“早安！”相叶雅纪从厨房里探出了脑袋，明亮的双眸带着笑意。“早餐就要好啦！”

感情这个人昨晚喝了那么多酒之后隔天还能像没事人一样？大野智注视人的双眼，为自己的过度担心叹了口气，他好像不该多管闲事的。

思忖着和房东说了一句就回去睡回笼觉，大野智的脚步挪到了厨房。看见了人游刃有余地在动作，脚边有节奏地点着，嘴里不知在哼着什么调子，哪还有昨晚醉得不省人事的模样。平底锅里煎着蛋，走近了闻真是香气四溢，竟一下唤起了大野智胃里的饿虫。

“刚醒来头有点痛，早餐只能这么简单了。”相叶雅纪回头和人解释着。“昨天真是麻烦你了……”

“你没事了？”大野智站到了人的旁边，目光却是停驻在锅里的蛋。

——为什么有种恋人的既视感。两人的心思皆是往这边想，但随即就强迫自己撇开这个想法。

“没问题了！”相叶雅纪显然十分精神奕奕，原地蹦了几下，差点就要把锅里的蛋甩飞出去。

大野智闻言抬头看人，没问题个鬼啊！昨晚自己涂上的蓝色颜料还沾在脸上呢。相叶毫无自觉地对着人笑，跟玩嗨的小孩一样。

不省心的人。大野智可算彻底放弃睡回笼觉的打算了，这个人没他看着压根不行。

“小野晚上有什么行程吗？”

“是大野。”

“啊、抱歉……”

大野智诧异地看了人一眼。“你昨晚的事都不记得了？”

明明昨晚也经历过一样的事。相叶雅纪闻言歪了头，寻思了好久也没从脑袋里搜寻出什么结果。他摇摇头，但下一秒恍然。“……我昨天是不是和你说什么了？”

什么都说了。大野智瞥了人，好几秒之后才点头。

“说了什么了？”

“就说了你脑袋正在想的那件事。”

“……”

上一秒还精神得活蹦乱跳的相叶雅纪像是被按了定格一样，举着锅子的手就这么僵在半空中。这期间他的脑袋已经跑了好几遍的自责发言了。

相叶雅纪你都干了什么！！！

“啊啊啊……”他立即缩成了一团，恨不得马上就钻到地底去。“我完了我完了……”

大野智见人的反应这么有趣，忍不住笑出了声。“有这么严重吗？”

“上一个房客就是知道我是同才搬走的。”相叶雅纪撇撇嘴，一脸委屈巴巴。“你会搬走吗？”

原来是因为这个？大野智挑眉。

“会搬走我昨天干嘛还呆这么久。”大野智说。“你等会。”

话落，他离开了厨房，回到了房间拿出了昨天的成品下楼。

既然昨天发生的事都不记得了，应该也不会记得这幅画才对。大野智领着画板来到相叶雅纪面前，果不其然看见人双眼瞪大，像是看到什么名画一般兴奋。

“你会画画！！！”相叶雅纪顾不得手中的早餐，冲到前面仔细端详。“好像……不，根本一模一样。就像照镜子一样。”

还夸到语无伦次了。大野智失笑。“就是在照镜子。”

“诶？”相叶雅纪不解地抬头看人，随即见到大野智指了指自己的脸颊。

再回头看画，画中的他脸颊上那抹蓝色很是显眼。他缓缓伸手在自己的脸颊上抹了一把，低头看自己的手俨然就有片蓝色。

“！”

“你昨天自己涂上的。”大野智解释。“拿着我的手，一直蹭。”他伸出自己的手，被抹过的蓝色淡了很多，但还是挺明显。

“……”相叶雅纪清楚知道自己在新房客的面前是一点尊严都没了。“我昨晚到底都做了什么你直说吧。”

“ふふ，也没什么。”大野智掩饰不住笑意。“这幅画送你吧。”

“可以吗？！”

“不喜欢？”

“才不是呢！”相叶雅纪飞快地把画板藏在自己身后，深怕主人下一秒就要收回。“我要把他挂起来！”

把自画像挂起来？大野智见人蹦蹦跳跳的背影，果然觉得新奇。

“大野之后也画自己吧？然后可以放在一起。”相叶雅纪寻找着家里足够大的白墙。

“我？”大野智愣了愣。

“然后这次在脸颊上抹绿色！”

“为什么是绿色？”

“我喜欢绿色。”相叶雅纪转头一本正经地说。

“你昨天明明说喜欢蓝色……”


End file.
